Impromptu
by kearuff
Summary: Karena ia adalah udara yang Kaname hirup. Yang menggenggam jantungnya.


hey cheto and sacchi, this fic is temporary replacement birthday ficlet for both of you until im free of this shitty obligation, im so sorry for the lacking in every aspect especially regarding plot and failed attempt at fluff, i know this is not my area and sooo mainstream, im so terribly sorry, happy birthday you girls! i love you all!

KtB is the property od Kiichi Hotta

* * *

Ketika ia membuka pintu; wangi familiar monoton jeruk nipis dan segala pantulan abu-abu pada dinding apartemennya tak pernah menyala sampai ia pulang.

.

.

Walau sering melindur dan gulingnya tersisihkan sampai ke tepi kasur, yang begitu lengang karena setengahnya selalu kosong, Yuuki tidak menaruh buku-buku yang tertumpuk rapi dalam senderan kepalanya, membalik tiap halaman dengan teliti, sampai ia tertidur. Sebelas menit sebelum ia akhirnya kalap dan bukunya terantuk dipan adalah; waktu berpikir bagaimana pipinya menggembung dalam ukuran pas, meski ia tidak suka wortel, dan retinanya selalu memotret semua yang ia tatap dengan jernih, dan besok ia akan membuat sup wortel lengkap dengan jus wortel, dan terus hingga nanti akhirnya ia bisa melihat Kaname dari jarak seratus meter dan meledeknya lagi. Hari ini, walau dunia terpeta jelas dalam warna-warna mereka, mata Yuuki belum mampu seperti itu, melihat Kaname, walau dalam satu senti.

Yuuki terbangun sebelum alarm pukul empat mendering dan membuatnya hatinya kacau, merayap ke kamar mandi. Pipa shower miliknya mengucurkan air dingin yang membuat pikirannya beku, satu-satunya hal yang Yuuki suka mengenai apartemen mereka berdua, selain Kaname sendiri. Yuuki menyingkirkan hal-hal tak penting dari rutinitasnya (seperti cara menskip bagian terakhir prolog game populer animejuu, dan menendang lawan yang efektif). Ia telah menjadi seorang gentleman muda, menghapal sahamnya di luar kepala, rincian kurva yang terus menanjak yang akan membuat Kaname bangga, dan melepaskan semuanya, semuanya kecuali Kaname. Konsol gamenya terkunci rapat dalam gudang.

Tentang hari ini, layaknya napas pertamanya di bulan September belum memutih dan Kaname masih tampan dalam kemeja kotak biru putih dan dasi yang dilonggarkan(ia muncul di kaca kantor Yuuki, di kaca wastafel, di layar ponsel yang Yuuki matikan). Yuuki memarkirkan mobilnya disiplin di tepi trotoar, membeli sebuket lily nya yang kesebelas, hanya untuk membuat pipi Kaname merah dan mengomel lagi. Nanti, kalau Kaname pulang.

* * *

Yuuki merasa kepalanya terlalu penuh, dan ia lelah. Ia tidak lelah pada hari yang berganti nama; Kamis menjadi Minggu, menjadi Selasa, menjadi Kamis lagi. Yuuki membenci bagaimana mulut Kaname mengerucut di antara hari-hari itu, terkadang diam saja dan menyandarkan dagunya dalam ketidaksetujuan (_Kau terlalu boros selai, jangan bicara saat makan, letakkan sepatumu di rak_). Lalu terkadang Kaname akan lepas, _tertawa_ sampai bola matanya menutup sepenuhnya dan napasnya terkacaukan. Dalam waktu-waktu seperti itu, ia seenaknya saja mencuri degup jantung Yuuki, menahannya lama, lama sekali, sampai kupu-kupu mengisi perutnya dan setelahnya ia akan mati. Sampai Yuuki jatuh cinta lagi.

_[Tunggu aku, nanti akan pulang.]_

* * *

Seminggu ini Kaname hanya memilih muncul dalam kubangan air, yang Yuuki sukai, karena hujan sering turun, jam per jam di trotoar jalan, di embun etalase mobil, di matanya sendiri yang basah karena hujan. Ritme tetesan hujan mangalahkan Yuuki dalam segala hal yang ia kuasai(karena mereka mereplika bagaimana degup jantung Kaname dan melenyapkan panas dari tubuh Yuuki; ingatan tentang Kaname, dan _daisuki__daisuki _yang Kaname berikan secara ikhlas).

Hal terpintar dari memencet tombol ponselnya adalah ia bisa mematikannya dalam dering panggilan yang tak ingin Yuuki pedulikan. Atau menghapus semua Yuuta dan perhatiannya berlebih.

_[Bagaimana kabarmu, aku dan Shun telah menerima undangannya]_

Besok ia akan berhenti bangun pagi. Malah, esok hari Yuuki tak akan bekerja, dan tak tidur sampai pagi. Jadi Yuuki memilih melipat jas kerjanya dan menaruhnya di atas sofa dan menyiapkan makan malam. Kali sekarang, walau dengan aproksimasi empat puluh dua kilometer Kaname di ujung lain Tokyo, Yuuki bersiap menarik selimutnya lebih dini, dan bertemu Kaname yang menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

* * *

Yuuki membuka matanya. Mengeluh bagaimana dinding apartemennya masih abu-abu(walau terdengar absurd bagaimana ia mengira mereka akan berubah menjadi krem, atau satu dari warna-warna pastel seperti kesukaan Kaname) dan Kaname belum pulang. Kaname tidak pulang. Yuuki tidak bisa menemui Kaname. Yang ada di lantai rumahnya adalah lily-lily yang menyerah, menjadi layu dan Kaname belum melihatnya. Sedari itu Yuuki mengganti piyamanya dengan terburu-buru, memasukkan jumper dengan terlalu cepat dan tak mengecek apakah rambutnya terlalu kusut dan menceng ke arah yang salah.

Yuuki meraih Shinkansen paling pagi dan menjejalkan kartunya cepat dan melangsak masuk. Di tepi jendela, ilusi cahaya mengaburkan pinggir kota, memunculkan Kaname di antara deretan gedung yang tidak akan Yuuki ingat, tapi ia mengingat Kaname yang ini, walau membencinya, benci setengah mati karena ia berkata ia tidak mau pulang. Karena Kaname yang ini bukan miliknya, Yuuki hanya mengenal Kaname yang hangat dan panas di bawah dirinya, di atas kasur, dan pipinya yang akan memerah seperti cherry yang paling matang.

* * *

Ketika pintu familiar itu terbuka; tidak ada Kaname di sana.

Yuuki hampir menolak tawaran untuk menunggu, walau hanya berbekal 'aku akan kembali nanti' dan Obasan tak menaruh curiga sedikit pun. Yuuki menaruh sepatunya dan masuk melewati tamu-tamu yang ia kira datang dari pihak mempelai. Mereka mengenakan warna yang seragam, hitam, yang tajam dan tidak selembut dan kalem seperti mata Kaname. Dan lagi, Kaname merampas semua kategori paling dalam hidup Yuuki dengan mudah; paling tampan dengan semua kebipolarannya, paling tsundere dengan semua perhatiannya, paling pemalu walau harga dirinya tinggi sekali, paling mengerti Yuuki. Paling Yuuki cintai.

Yuuki tak menghiraukan semua tamu itu yang memandangnya, dengan sedikit intens dan bingung, sesekali Yuuki melirik mereka dan memasang ekspresi beradab yang paling ia mampu. Lalu, tidak tahu kenapa, seperti oksigen yang ia hirup dan konsiusinya sendiri bahwa Yuuki, tidak pernah terlahir sebagai seorang gentleman;

Ia melangkah ke arah gadis muda yang telah berubah menjadi wanita, kini, walau ia cantik sekali dan Yuuki yakin ia akan menjadi istri yang baik, dan Yuuki tak sedikitpun ragu akan cintanya yang tulus, semenjak sma, namanya tidak akan berubah menjadi Tsukahara. Karena, (Yuuki menarik dan menggenggam tangannya lembut, merayapi lengannya dan berhenti di sana, mengundang mata-mata di sekeliling mereka)

(Seperti Kaname yang memutar kenop pintu apartemen mereka dan caranya tersenyum ketika ia berkata, _aku pulang,_ adalah kebenaran yang Yuuki perlukan)

"Kaname akan menjadi suami yang baik, meski ia tidak akan mencintaimu, seumur hidup. Karena semenjak ia lahir, aku adalah udara yang ia hirup dan yang menggenggam jantungnya. Sampai aku bosan, mungkin bertahun-tahun sampai kami mati. Sampai saat itu, Kaname akan menjadi Tsukahara seumur hidup, kecuali ia mau menggantinya dengan Asaba. Jadi-"

Ia terpental oleh tinju keras yang menerpa pipinya. Sesenggokan, Yuuki membuka matanya-

"Sudah kubilang tunggu aku."

Kaname tidak pernah terlihat setampan ini, dengan riasannya yang belum selesai ditata dan cara pupilnya membesar oleh kehadiran Yuuki. Meski ia sadar Obasan dan Ojisan menyaksikan itu semua, dan mulut mereka terbuka meski tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Yuuki tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain bangun dan menghampiri Kaname. Untuk menjaga tubuhnya dari jatuh karena Kaname menariknya tanpa aba-aba, menarik lehernya dengan kekasaran yang bisa Yuuki tolerir. Dan menempelkan mulut mereka, dengan sayang, sayang, lalu membiarkan Yuuki mengambil napasnya kembali lewat inchi yang tercipta di antara dahi mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Kau lama sekali, idiot. Kau egois sekali dan pidatomu sangat memalu-"

Dalam ribuan desis dan intens yang melanda ruangan itu, Yang bisa Yuuki lakukan adalah meraih rambut Kaname yang gelap dan mengunci mulut Kaname sebelum ia mengoceh lebih lanjut. Yuuki tidak pernah menginginkan titel seorang gentleman, karena yang ia butuhkan adalah Kaname yang ini, Kaname yang hangat dan mengendur dalam rengkuhannya.

Lagipula, mereka berdua telah pulang kepada satu sama lain.


End file.
